Clan Wars
by Spectrumwolf
Summary: When Cleft and Mouse, two young warriors of the Golden Dragon clan are captured in an attack raid, they must journey back and help fight against the terrible Silver Serpents.
1. Chapter 1

**The Official Clan War series - A RuneScape Fanfiction by Manaphy (a.k.a Mana)**

**Chapter One: Attack Alarm** - The attack alarm goes off as the Silver Serpents Clan approach..

_Disclaimer: I do not own RuneScape, Jagex or any of the programs in which it is controlled and functioned. I do, however, own Cleft and the other characters, and their personalities._

_Author's Note: The chapters in this series are kept short, to avoid any confusion and keep them in neat episode-fashion._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two dark emerald eyes snapped open, wide with horror and shock. Their owner made no further movement, until she blinked and narrowed her eyebrows. The sound that had caused her wakening was not the usual later noises of Coggs next door who usually woke the whole corridor up by shouting obscenities down the landing, for a different reason each morning. No, this noise was different. It was.. an alarm. The dreaded attack alarm, rung by a huge bell that hadn't been used in over a year. The Golden Dragon Clan were extremely well respected, and it was as tough to get out as it was to get in, as their camp was surrounded by superbly trained mages, with binding spells at the ready. The bell was only rung when the dreaded event occurred that sometimes meant the downfall of weaker clans. It was the bell that signified the approach.. of a rival clan. The Golden Dragons were under attack.

' Who the hell! ' a familiar voice sounded, thunderous and rather frenzious. Coggs from next door was obviously awake, the first as always. Other fellow clan members that slept in this section of the camp were waking too. Lots of 'huh?'s could be heard, paired with many comments that were even worse, but nothing could match Coggs's display of swearing. Shuffling through the bedcovers, a young woman leapt down onto the ground from her bed, the top bunk. Another lay asleep in the lower bunk. Wondering how on earth he could have slept through the alarm and the shouting, she roughly shook her roommate.

' Wake up! Wake up! ' she hissed. The man woke, yawned, snuffled and then froze apon hearing the alarm.

' Cleft? Cleft, what's going on? ' he replied, his voice getting higher. Mouse was always like that. They called him 'Mouse', but his real name was Triff. He had been named for his attitiude - Mouse was scared of nearly everything, but deep down he had the heart of a lion, or else he wouldn't have been accepted by the clan. The clan leader was the great warrior, Saraneth.

' It's the alarm bell! Come on, get dressed. Quickly! '

Hurrying over to the drawers, she scurried into some clothes, her long black robes outlined in dark red complete with the clan's logo, a golden dragon surrounded by red that signified loyalty and bravery. She helped Mouse get into his own robes, as he was going far too slowly. Mouse had brown hair and brown eyes, and could really look pathetic sometimes. But today, Cleft had no time to bother about making him look smart. Cleft herself had long light-brown hair and deep green eyes, and was quite beautiful. But she was not to be messed with, for she was a fearsome archer. Swinging her long maple bow over her shoulder, she packed a quiver full of mithril arrows, but left her poisoned ones behind. They were very special, and although this was an irregular occasion, they didn't even know what was going on yet.

Opening the door, the two friends made it into the hallway, where there was a long queue that outstretched right along the corrider. Clearly they were not the only ones who wanted to know what was going on. Besides, she was sure there was a rule somewhere that everyone had to make it into the Great Hall whenever an alarm sounded.

' Blimey, what's going on? ' Mouse whispered excitedly. Cleft shrugged.

' How would I know? ' she snapped.

' Ok, ok.. keep your hair on.. '

The queue moved forwards a bit, and they swiftly jumped into the open position without too much hassle.

' The Silver Serpents attack! The Silver Serpents attack! '

Someone was calling from the loudspeaker, complete with a blow from a trumpet. probably Jordan, Sir Saraneth's eager trumpeteer. This caused huge mayhem.

' Why, those dishonourable dogs! ' someone cried.

' I can't believe they'd sink this low! ' another bellowed.

' Pah, we'll whoop their asses! ' Mouse cried. Cleft batted him on the side of the head but laughed.

The queue moved further on, and soon they were moving into the hall.. with no idea what awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Official Clan War series - A RuneScape Fanfiction by Manaphy (a.k.a Mana)**

**Chapter One: Taken for fools** - Cleft and Mouse are taken for hostages to the Silver Serpents' base.

_Disclaimer: I do not own RuneScape, Jagex or any of the programs in which it is controlled and functioned. I do, however, own Cleft and the other characters, and their personalities._

_Author's Note: The chapters in this series are kept short, to avoid any confusion and keep them in neat episode-fashion._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A buzz swept through the Great Hall as the trumpeteer announced his message. _Attack? Now..?_ Cleft thought. Everyone knew that the Silver Serpents had recently been defeated by a fellow clan, the Scarlet Phoenixes - one of the toughest clans. So what were they thinking in attacking another clan right after! _Something's not right.._

However, her attention was soon grasped by the sudden uproar in gasps as a tall character made its way atop the Great Hall's stage area. Mouse staggered backwards a little, and Cleft swallowed hard. It was.. Saraneth, the Golden Dragon Clan's fabled leader! Saraneth had long black hair that reached his neck and a long beard, but in no way was he elderly. He was dressed in the red and black clan's colours, and his longsword rested on his shoulder. _I wonder how many people he has killed with that blade!_

' Loyal and fair Golden Dragons, I understand that we are soon to be under attack. Be courageous; our troops have already been sent to ward off the upstart! ' Saraneth called, his voice deep and bold. Neither Cleft, Mouse or probably any of the rest of the clan had ever heard him speak or seen him in person. Loud cheers erupted from the clan members that were inside the Great Hall, and even the Clan Guardians near Saraneth raised their long rune halberds in triumph. However, Saraneth raised his arms, and immediatly everyone else's voices died out in obedience. ' However; I warn you to be on your guard. They may have positioned spies around near camp. Please remember not to wander! '

Mouse cheered himself, violently whacking Cleft in the stomach as she did so. Growling, she stopped him before he caused any more harm. He laughed and shook his head.

' Don't worry, Cleft! I'm glad that we don't have to fight, ' he added wisely. Cleft nodded and the queues started forming and traipsing back to their dormitories. _I'm glad that's all over.. _Suddenly, she had an idea. Telling Mouse to go on without her, she rushed back into the Great Hall where Saraneth was talking to the Guardians. She made sure not to go too close in case he felt she was being disrespectful, and so bowed low before speaking.

' Great Saraneth, I have an idea, ' she squeaked, scolding herself for appearing weak in front of the clan leader. He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow, but nodded to signal for her to go on. ' Perhaps me and my friend could try and fend off some of the Silver Serpents that may be patrolling around the camp? We would be honoured to help protect the clan, sir! '

Saraneth chuckled, and Cleft looked down, her face reddening. But he turned to his Guardians all the same and asked them whether it would be alright. They laughed too, but shrugged, and Saraneth turned back.

' I.. suppose you could give it a try, ' he said. ' I will also let some of my Guardians help? ' Cleft nodded, her stomach twisting. ' Are you equipped? The ones that the Silver Serpents have dispersed over here will merely be scouts; they will not be too strong. I'm sure you would be able to handle them. ' Cleft nodded again, but more eagerly. _Mouse will be overjoyed! _After bowing again, she turned and raced back into the corridor, where Mouse had apparently been waiting. Forgetting that she had told him to go on ahead, she quickly told him of the plan. He gaped.

' Are you insane! ' he whispered hoarsly. ' We can't go out there! '

' Of course we can! ' she replied indignantly. ' Saraneth himself said that they were only weak scouts. You're not frightened of a bunch of scouts, are you? '

' No, but.. you're going to go anyway, aren't you? ' Cleft nodded. ' Then I suppose I'll _have_ to come with you.. ' Sighing as Cleft beamed, he followed her as she started heading back towards the dormitory to get armoured up. The rest of the clan had already gone back, so they were alone in the tall corridors that were dressed in high clan logos, firey dragons chasing away mortal enemies.

Suddenly, Cleft cried out in surprise as she was grabbed by the ankle. Mouse stopped and immediatly attempted to help her. Someone from outside had been waiting for them! Dragging her down through the opening in the wall that let air through, Mouse's and her own strengths were simply not enough and they were taken through the window without anyone seeing. Bundled into a large black bag, they were both punched until they blacked out, and were then taken away by their attacker.

The first thing she saw as she opened her eyes was darkness. Groaning, she raised a hand to her head and winced as pain shot through her body. Remembering what had happened, she sunk down against the cold floor. _Where am I?_ she thought, snuffling. _I wish we had never asked Saraneth to help! I'm so stupid! _Silently getting to her feet without much trouble, the only parts of her that hurt were her head and ankle. Gasping, she suddenly realised what was happening. They had been taken as hostages!

' Mouse? ' she whispered. The room was quite large, black and surrounded by bars similiar to that of a jail cell. She spotted another figure, a smaller boy standing near one of the windows, staring out. The poisoned black dagger he always kept sheathed at his waist was gone, and she realised that her weapons were gone too, her prized arrows and bow had been taken. Cursing silently, she made her way over to her friend. ' I'm sorry, Mouse. I never should have asked to go and help.. '

' It's ok, ' he replied, surprised at her apology. ' It's not your fault. If we hadn't been taken as hostages, somebody else would be here now. And nobody knows we're here, anyway. That's good, because we're not.. not that important anyway.. ' Cleft frowned, and shook her head.

' No, we have to be strong! Remember the clan motto? _We're all in this together._ That means that they will definatly come to find us! '

' I don't think so.. they'll just laugh. The Silver Serpents are so stupid. Why didn't they capture somebody powerful? Like a Guardian or something. Then we'd actually have a problem. But we're just some stupid little kids who tried to do something that we could never do! ' His voice wasn't angry, just like he was stating the obvious. Cleft opened her mouth to retort, but sighed and fell back. Turning to slide down the stone wall nearby, she curled up and tried to go to sleep, wondering what they had got themselves into.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Official Clan War series - A RuneScape Fanfiction by Manaphy (a.k.a Mana)**

**Chapter One: Saved by a spy** - Cleft and Mouse meet Jinx, a young spy who helps them to escape.

_Disclaimer: I do not own RuneScape, Jagex or any of the programs in which it is controlled and functioned. I do, however, own Cleft and the other characters, and their personalities._

_Author's Note: The chapters in this series are kept short, to avoid any confusion and keep them in neat episode-fashion._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing she knew, Cleft was awakened by the sound of the cell door openening. Mouse turned back in surprise at the noise. It was just a Silver Serpents' guard, grinning evilly at the two as he placed a small bowl down at the foot of the door.

' Enjoy your food, kids, ' he joked, and laughed at them before leaving and jamming the door shut again, double padlocking it and stumbling away. Mouse didn't go near the food. She knew he would rather die than touch Silver Serpent food. _What if there are other hostages?_ Cleft thought sadly, wondering what the progress of the Golden Dragons were. Maybe they had already been attacked? There was no hope of finding out now. They were going to die, Mouse was right..

' Cleft, wake up! Cleft, Cleft! ' a voice reached her ears and she woke drowily, rubbing her eyes to see Mouse peering over her. ' Wake up! Look, look! ' She got to her knees and blinked as she turned to the door. A figure was standing there, with a pair of keys in his hands. He looked about the same age as Cleft, and was grinning at them.

' What? It's rude to stare, ' she said, not wanting to make the Silver Serpents any happier that she had taken them. The boy grinned again.

' I'm here to rescue you! ' Cleft opened her mouth wide. He was wearing the Silver Serpents' clan robes. Silently he unbelted his robes to leave the Golden Dragons' clan drapes instead. _He's from our clan!_ she thought wildly, scrabbling up to her feet.

' Who are you? ' Mouse piped up. He was naturally suspicious, but he _had_ woken Cleft up, after all.

' I'm Jinx, a Golden Dragon spy. I help rescue the hostages that the stupid idiots here take. They never even notice. They were going to starve you like they do to all the others, ' he explained. Cleft raised her eyebrows in surprise. ' Anyway, I better get you two out of here! ' Raising the keys to the door, he opened it as quietly as he could, and the two clambered out of the door. He handed them two sets of Silver Serpents' robes to put on whilst they went around the camp. _I wonder where we are.._ she thought. After all, they had never set foot in any other clan camps, and therefore had no idea where they were.

' We're high up in the Wilderness, ' Jinx explained, as if he had known what she had been thinking. ' This is the Silver Serpents' base - we're lucky, there's not many clan members around, they've all been called out to do a huge whole-clan attack on us. ' Cleft knew by 'us', he meant the Golden Dragons. As soon as they had got the robes on, they swiftly departed. Neither Cleft nor Mouse asked where they were going. They were far too excited! The corridor walls were dressed in similiar drapes to the Golden Dragons' hangings, but instead of being red and gold they were green and silver.

Now they were out of the dungeons they felt that they knew where they were going - the camp had been built in a similiar way to the Golden Dragon's camp. Soon they turned sharply to reach another door. Slyly raising the keys to the door, Jinx led them inside and they realised they were in a weapon store, class A. Gaping, Mouse rushed over to a huge line of poisoned daggers, his favourite kinds of weapons.

' Take your pick, ' Jinx offered, grinning. Cleft picked up a magnificent glass-like light-blue bow, hand crafted. She knew it was almost impossible to break. This was the fabled Elf Crystal Bow, there weren't many left nowadays. Indeed, there was only one of them amongst the store-room. Mouse picked up a poisoned black dagger like his own, and the other two laughed.

' Go on Mouse, you can have anything you want, something better! ' but Mouse shook his head stubbornly. Placing it in the same space in his waist, he also chose a main weapon, a rune scimitar. Jinx himself had a dragon scimitar tucked into his belt. Cleft and Mouse gaped as they saw it.

' My father's got a high rank in the clan, so I can have basically any weapon I want, ' he said, shrugging. Then the three of them left the room, carefully locking it again. Cleft grinned as she imagined the expressions on the Silver Serpents's faces once they realised they were gone and had stolen three great weapons.

' Oh, by the way - what are your names? You know mine, after all, ' he added fairly. Cleft grinned.

' I'm Cleft, and he's Mouse, ' she explained. He nodded.

' We better check where the army is through the telescope at the High Wall, ' Jinx said. ' Unless you'd rather leave straight away? ' Cleft felt weird in the green and silver drapes, but felt warm with the red and gold ones underneath.

' Let's check the army! ' Mouse piped up, and she nodded.

' Alright, this way, ' Jinx said, leading them up a flight of stairs. Cleft's stomach was twisting again, but for a completely different reason this time!


End file.
